Gearhead (Rick and Morty)
Gearhead (real name Revolio Clockberg Jr.), is a recurring character in the Adult Swim cartoon Rick and Morty. He initially starts out as a friend of Rick Sanchez, but in the episode "Mortynight Run", he turns against Rick when he learns that Fart was worth millions and tries to kill both Rick and Morty. He returned at the end of "Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender", and was once again friends with Rick, though he seemingly dies trying to flee from an alien invader. He was voiced by Scott Chernoff. Appearance Gearhead is a gear-person with a thick transparent pink build, and shoulders. He is bald, with a purple unibrow. He has orange and yellow gears that make up his organs, ears, and mouth. Although his gearsticles are a light shade of blue, and may or may not currently reside in his mouth. He also wears a blue collar, boots and gloves. History Gearhead makes his first appearance in the episode "Ricksy Business" as one of Rick's party guests. He talks about the Gear Wars to both Rick and Morty, and later sings a song about it. He returns in "Mortynight Run", where he is seen repairing Rick's spaceship. However, when the gear police arrive at the scene to arrest Rick and Morty, it is revealed that Gearhead sold them both out. He reveals that he never liked Rick, and that "Gearhead" is a racial epithet. Rick kicks him in his "gearsticles", and takes them out, switching them with the gears in his mouth. He makes his final appearance during the end credits of "Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender", wearing a Vindicators jacket and using it to try and pick up girls. When an alien terror attacks occurs, however, he runs off into an alley, but as he is running away, he trips and falls apart, possibly leading to his death, although this is debatable. Trivia * His name is comically-inspired by real-life actor/politician Antonio Sabato, Jr. * Revolio Clockberg Jr. Is very similar to a character from the Masters of the Universe franchise called "Roboto" (the gears turning inside a clear torso are similar to the action figure). * Gearhead, and his people in general, also bear some physical similarities to the popular vintage toy "Mr. Machine." Particularly, the transparent torso with visible mechanical "innards," solid colored limbs and head.12 * Gearhead owns a repair shop in Gear World, the Cogspot. * Although he was quick to point it out as a racial term, Rick could have easily meant Gearhead as the term used for someone who is an expert on cars, and is very knowledgeable about how to modify and fix them. Possibly as an off-handed compliment on his job as an engineer. * Gearhead's instrument may have been inspired by the Star Trek: The Original Series episode "The Way to Eden". * Gearhead keeps a copy of Queer Gear, which appears to be a gay magazine, in his workspace. He is also seen flirting with college-aged girls in "Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender." This suggests that he may be bisexual. * It is revealed in the Rickstaverse mini game, Bang Box, that Gearhead can shred people into a pool of blood with his gearsticles, if they come into contact with someone while they are turning. * In Edge of Tomorty: Rick Die Rickpeat, a Gearhead from another dimension was killed by Fascist Morty. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Opportunists Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Anti-Villain Category:Weaklings Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Rick and Morty Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genderless Category:Exploitation Villains